Research Lab
Information The Research Lab can be used to upgrade certain aspects of Troops, Tech, Ammo and Defensive Buildings, at the cost of gold. Unlike other mastery upgrades, Research Lab skills do not increase the cost of training a unit. IN-GAME DESCRIPTION: The Research Lab allows you to unlock skills for your Troops and Defensive Towers! Upgrade the Research Lab to increase skill level limits. Stats *Cost: (See table below) *Health: (See table below) *Size: 3x3 tiles *Structure Type: Normal *Survivor Benefits: No Research Troops Grunt Fleet Footed: Grunts with Fleet Footed dash across the battlefield with '(#)% enhanced movement speed.'' '''Blast Resistant: Blast Resistant Grunts shrug off '(#)% of damage from the explosive power of Mortar shells.'' '''Assassin Steel Stars: Assassins with master crafted Steel Stars can attack from greater range, increasing range by '(#)' units. Dodge: Assassins receive advanced combat training, allowing them to take '(#)% less damage from Kunai Tower shots.'' '''Ninja Ninja Speed: With Ninja Speed, stealthy Ninja Troops reach their targets '(#)% faster.'' '''Resistance: Ninjas trained in Resistance use their willpower to overcome stun and freezing effects. Samurai Glancing Blow: Physically tough and well armored, Samurai use Glancing Blow to deflect '(#)% of cannon damage.'' '''Beast Slayer: Beastslayer Samurai attack Beasts with extra ferocity, doing '(#)% additional damage.'' '''Thief Avoid Traps: Thieves trained to Avoid Traps can reveal all types of enemy traps without setting them off. Greedy: Greedy Thieves are expert looters who stuff their swag bags with enemy gold and sushi '(#)% faster than usual.'' '''Ice Demon Hard Ice: Hard Ice Demons coat themselves with the coldest of ice, increasing their health by '(#)%.'' '''Deep Freeze: Ice Demons trained in the Deep Freeze technique keep their victims frozen '(#)% longer.'' '''Twister Spin Cycle: These rapidly spinning Twisters maintain their spin time '''5 - 35'% longer, drawing enemy fire.'' Cyclone: The fearsome Cyclone Twisters do '''5 - 35'% increased damage to targets in their spin range.'' Tech Ninja Bomb Bunker Buster: Bunker Buster Ninja Bombs use unstable explosives that do '(#)% extra damage to walls.'' '''Kaboom: Ninja Bombs with Kaboom have a '(#)% increased blast radius that can harm multiple walls.'' '''Ninjet Afterburners: Ninjets with Afterburners speed across the map, reaching their targets 5 - 35% faster. Chaff: Ninjets with Chaff use advanced countermeasures to reduce the damage from Rocket Launchers by '''10 - 70'%.'' Healer Medivac: Medivac trained Healers speed towards their wounded allies '(#)% faster.'' '''Combat Medic: Healers trained as Combat Medics are '(#)% tougher and can better survive enemy fire.'' '''Tank Heavy Metal: With armor plating increasing their health by '''5 - 35'%, these Tanks are nearly impossible to stop.'' Bulldozer: Bulldozer Tanks slam into enemy walls with increased impact, doing '''10 - 40%' extra damage.'' Big Boomer "COMING SOON!" Ammo Scatter Shot Multi Ball: Multi Ball Scatter Shots add an additional '(#)' balls to each shot, hitting more targets. Big Shot Big Impact: Packed with extra explosives, these Big Shots have '(#)' increased blast radius. Ice Shot "COMING SOON!" Heal Shot "COMING SOON!" On Fire Shot "COMING SOON!" Defensive Buildings Dragon Cannon Rifled Barrels: Cannons with high tech Rifled Barrels can strike enemies at greater range, increasing range by '(#)' units. Tech Buster: Special Tech Buster ammo allows Cannons to smash through mechanized enemies dealing '(#)% extra damage.'' '''Kunai Tower Armor Piercing: Kunai with Armor Piercing rounds do '(#)% increased damage to all targets they strike.'' '''Aerodynamic: Kunai with Aerodynamic rounds cut easily through the air, increasing range by '(#)' units. Demon Mortar High Explosive: High Explosive Mortars use a volatile warhead that creates a larger blast radius '(#)' on impact. Longshot: Longshot Mortars use longer barrels to propel their warheads further, increasing range by '(#)' units. Rocket Launcher Hardened: Hardened Rocket Launchers are especially resistant to damage from enemy ship Ammo reducing damage by '(#)%.'' '''Ice Breaker: Ice Breaker Rocket Launchers use super heated rockets to devastate enemy Ice Demons dealing '(#)% extra damage.'' '''Ice Tower Snow Fort: Ice Towers with Snow Fort have '(#)% increased health to protect against enemy attacks.'' '''Cold Snap: The intense cold from Ice Towers with Cold Snap does '(#)% extra damage to all enemy targets.'' '''Storm Tower Storm Sense: Storm Sense Storm Towers detect enemies from '(#)% greater distance, letting them activate sooner.'' '''High Voltage: High Voltage Storm Towers have larger capacitors and do '(#)'% extra damage to enemies. Category:Buildings